


假意误会

by kent



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, bottom!henry
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22844503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kent/pseuds/kent
Summary: 本亨短篇借亨利卡采访在酒店把自己锁外面的梗保安开门却被本误会亨利出轨
Relationships: Ben Affleck/Henry Cavill, 本亨-relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	假意误会

**Author's Note:**

> 一辆破车、dirty talk、微daddy kink  
> 为了能安全驾驶铺了比较长的路 ，车速较慢介意请跳  
> 中文但有蹩脚英文句子出没

作为一个巫师游戏的爱好者，出演杰洛特的确是工作和兴趣最好的结合。

隐匿着光泽的银剑，昏暗的酒馆，麦芽酒和鲁特琴，皮革与粗布……尽管剧组捉襟见肘，但在某些地方还是令人颇为满意的，虽然敬业的英国演员并是特别在意拍摄条件的舒适程度，整日沉浸在剑术训练和发音练习中，不得不说，henry很享受舞剑和骑马的戏份，他也喜欢剑术指导精益求精的态度，唯一让他感到有些不好意思的是之前过分热情的健身准备让他的身材撑坏了好几套戏服，不过好在大家都将其视为一种调侃式的褒奖。

长时间的拍摄远比刚刚出演的那份新奇来的辛苦，泥泞场景中的拍摄一条又一条，让他觉得自己好像真是在灰头土脸的猎魔打工，但在外人看来显然不是这么回事，尽管化妆师每天花数个小时想让他看起来饱经风霜凄惨落魄，但这位过分英俊的人仍然在出场的镜头里显得有些耀眼，没办法，导演只能靠实景来烘托，这就导致几场戏下来他已经分别在沼泽，草地，泥潭，甚至是怪物的肠子里打过滚了。

终于在某一天，头顶某些烂泥的henry结束了他最后一场戏的拍摄，松了一口气，甚至有种副本通关的成就感。剧组为了庆祝杀青举办了party，酒吧里气氛欢腾，他们甚至切了一个庆祝蛋糕，讨论着对开播的期待，但很快大家便四散开来各找各的乐趣，在舞池里放空，在卡座里游戏，看台上的表演……一切看起来都很顺利，杀青、庆祝、然后去和本汇合，一起吃顿狂欢大餐，回去看ben挑挑剧本，和kal玩飞盘游戏……但是酒精这种东西，总是让人欲罢不能，派对这种狂欢总是让人意外的放松，不是吗？已经移到吧台边的亨利恍惚听到旁边在和酒保交谈的导演愤愤不平的吐槽特效经费时，才意识到威士忌喝的有点多了，当装扮整齐的酒保礼貌的问道“先生，您还需要点什么吗？”的时候，他只是冲他笑了笑…..哦不！可能还俏皮的吐了吐舌头！八成会被当做神志不清的醉汉……不过男孩青涩的声音让他想起了许多年前自己还是个小酒保的时候，看着酒吧里的人狂欢，努力让自己看起来礼貌绅士又不会过分无聊……现在看来是有些可爱。很快他还是决定去洗把脸清醒一下，接连拍戏后的狂欢显然耗尽了他的力气，让ben明天一早在酒吧看到烂醉如泥的自己，可不是什么好的迎接方式，最好还是在夜深之前躺回松软的床上。

打过招呼后，迷迷糊糊的找到了ben定的酒店，看上也许还不错，至少今晚不用睡拖车了。随便扔开带着酒气的衣物，疲乏让他一沾软床就睡了过去。被酒精麻痹的大脑并没有让他做什么奇怪的梦，但正常的生理反应还是让他在凌晨三点多摸去厕所，准备解放的时候意外的惊觉厕所好像有点冷，哦不！这并不是什么厕所，天杀的他为什么不睁睁他的眼皮，厕所门是旁边的那扇！所以，henry觉得他突然在最不该清醒的时候清醒了，但当务之急还不是怎么解决自己被自己锁在了房间外面，而是……he is sober, he is naked and he wants to pee！

走到楼梯口之前他一直在气氛的想为什么这酒店的走廊里不能挂点油画或者摆点盆栽瓷瓶什么的，起码可以解决一项当务之急，而不幸的是除了一盆叫不上来名的蕨类植物重到要几个人才能抬起来外henry没找到什么厕所！！！现在，他除了该庆幸凌晨的走廊上没什么人外还能怎么办？指示牌上写了什么？顶楼有健身房？总该有个厕所！当可怜的henry提心吊胆的摸到顶楼后绝望发现没！开！门！这一刻他真的有点怀念那些个狂热的24h不停歇健身房。酒店有后花园，顶楼，没人在，可以快速解决，henry发誓这绝对是他做过最不堪回首的事的了，他觉得回去的路上脑子仍然在爆炸

“万一有人看到怎么办？某演员凌晨裸身酒店？？”  
“猎魔人因某人酒后不雅行为曝光被迫延期开播……”

他的经纪人绝对会暴跳如雷。但确实四下无人，除了正拖着行李走进酒店的Ben，各种绿植和不太清醒的神志并没有让henry注意到他。

“Naughty boy, hum….”

Ben径直奔向了预订好的房间，就在henry隔壁，准备导演一出好戏。

再次回到走廊上的henry又一次绝望了，威士忌让他有点短路的脑袋早忘了自己把自己锁在了外面这个事实，无奈只好认命的去前台拿钥匙，早知如此，何必在楼顶干那档子蠢事呢？想好了万一被认出来后n种解释的henry，成功地一句也没用上，就让前台值班的妹子头也没抬得招呼了保安去开门，想必前台工作也很疲惫吧。但当被保安大哥上下打量的瞥了一眼后蔫蔫的跟进电梯时，刚刚松了口气的他才发现这气氛真是该死的诡异，恨不得找个地缝钻进去，只能低头站在身后努力把自己当作空气。直到下了电梯听见咔哒一声，henry的心脏才终于落地。

“Next time，don’t forget your key.” 履行完工作义务的保安头也不回的走了。

半带迷糊半带清醒的henry准备躺回软床上，伸手去关门却发现，有个人倚在门边，好像还很生气，等等，怎么有点像 Ben Affleck，这回彻底清醒了。

“Ben？you…you’re so early, I thought you wouldn’t arrive until six.”  
Henry 大概猜到了这副生气表情的理由，但这八成是个一时半会说不明白的误会。

“Too early……Am I interrupting you?”  
“Security guy....really? Are you that thirsty? uh……”  
刚刚结束行程的ben还打着领带，整齐的衬衫很快在抬手圈住henry的动作下起了褶皱，这种居高临下的审视总是让henry不知所措，尤其是对方正穿戴整齐，而自己却一丝不挂以一种糟糕的姿势被按住，总之羞耻的要命并且有损英国绅士的风度。但在ben看来这时候耳根羞的绯红的henry总是看起来意外的可口，一只大手勾勒着腰腹紧实的线条，让身下的人胸口微微起伏着，呼吸不稳。

“No, No….calm down Ben, it’s not like what you think…”  
“And there is even a next time？…”  
“You know that’s not true. Listen to me…”  
“And you smell drunk…”  
“The key, I locked myself out…accidently…the key, just the key, I didn’t do anything…stop, stop, Ben!”  
“And you been seen naked, in open-air…on top-floor.”  
“I can explain, l can explain it.”  
被自己daddy误会的可人儿正委屈得眼里水珠打转，自身却因为这种不忠的责问和惩罚性的挑逗逐渐燥热起来，好像ben说的都是真的，他饥渴到控制不住地像个荡妇勾引保安，可明明只有被ben玩弄的时候他才这么不堪。henry对上那看似寡淡的眼神，总觉得这副气愤的面孔下透着一抹邪笑，ben绝对是有意要欺负他，不过他不太确定，气氛似乎不太对劲，可是已经晚了….ben的气息已经贴上了耳边，温热又严厉的气息让他毫无抵抗力，努力压着自己的呼吸克制着脖颈上传来的酥麻感。

“I’m afraid you have to explain by…your body, my boy. Hum no, my witcher…”  
Ben顺着他的腰窝摸下去，用膝盖分开试图并紧的大腿，一边揉着软翘的臀肉一边拿开遮羞的双手，用西裤蹭了蹭身下人那正悄悄抬头的可怜东西，ben把他往下按，让他跪在地上，脸紧贴那层薄薄的西裤。Henry很快明白了他的意思，委屈却不敢违抗，小手摸上那条崭新的皮带一点点解着，勃起的柱身拍到脸上也只敢用嘴巴赶快接住，用舌头小心的侍弄着伞头，  
吞到再也吃不下，任凭那根东西在嘴里胡乱顶弄，津液沿着嘴角滑落，在本抽出的时候拉出银丝。

两人相视一笑henry看出来了，老奸巨猾，就是想玩弄他，但还是在ben靠过来的时候送上了薄唇，报复性的咬了ben的嘴唇。

“Now, Satisfied?...”  
“I don’t think so.”

Ben把他翻了个身压倒床上，顶在臀缝里摩擦，带着茧子的手则狠狠的揉弄着胸肌，故意挤压又分开，又折磨起粉嫩的两点“我听说你什么都露了，除了…底下会流水的屁股，怎么？怕他们看见你流水的样子？”，“我…我没有……”说着ben用手指沾上润滑剂戳入下面早已湿哒哒的穴口，用指肚按压的软嫩的肠肉，ben觉得他甚至都不需要润滑，下面就像女人一样溢出淫液，“我还听说，你故意挤着胸夹着腿躺在床上让他们拍，还让别人在你屁股上涂东西？”，“我没….啊不要那里，没有，只是正常拍戏”，ben觉得他已经忍耐的够久，应该给这个不乖的孩子一点教训，毫无防备的深入让henry忍不住呻吟出声，腰臀却不由自主的抬高迎合，像热刀切过黄油，黏腻湿滑的甬道紧紧的裹住了肉刀，在捅入时化开，又在抽送时恋恋不舍的吮吸，ben觉得没有理由不操烂这个尤物，俯下身去从唇齿到脖颈吻着他，一边顶弄一边说着下流话。  
“你要是再接这种戏，我就把你的胸上、腿上还有屁股剃的干干净净，让你演个够”，  
“我会亲自执导，在伊甸园，什么都不会让你穿”，  
“会有吃不完的禁果，数不清的亚当，让你只能夹着一屁股精液走路，高潮的样子会倒映在河面上……”，  
“然后你会得奥斯卡，会被列为禁片藏在电影学院的图书馆”  
“但每个年轻的学生还是会找到它，对着银幕上的你射出来，私下里滔滔不绝的视奸你……”  
“不要嗯啊啊啊，ben，ben够了，不要”  
“不要？”ben从里面猛的抽出，henry羞耻的浑身炽热，情欲却在快要攀上高潮的时候戛然而止，带着哭腔求饶。  
“呜呜，ben，不要停….”  
“我想你该清楚你是谁的”  
“I’m yours, I’m all yours….”  
“then you should say…？”  
“daddy ,daddy….please!”  
Ben的手套上henry前段滴着透明液的阴茎，隔着肠壁狠狠的碾过前列腺，白浊打在因为高潮而起伏的小腹上，夹紧了后穴，颤抖着屁股等那根滚烫的肉棒抽送着射出，被操开的小穴吐着牛奶一样的一点点流出ben的液体。  
“宝贝，你今天还是像以前一样，又紧又热”，henry红着脸翻了个白眼。心里想到虽然是很爽但谁要这个变态夸，都怪他捅那么深才会这么累，但他还是翻身给了很久没见面的爱人一个绵长的吻，毕竟谁不喜欢这个总是等待着自己的温暖臂弯呢。  
“想我了吗？”  
“嗯哼”  
“准备回泽西？”  
“嗯哼”  
“想在来一次吗？”  
“嗯哼？……不了…..今天不了。”  
“你就是这么想我的？”  
“不是…呃嗯…不是…”  
当henry发现ben的手指又一次滑入臀缝的时候，他觉得说什么都完了，老奸巨猾！

临近中午他们才在阳光下醒来，尽管身子被ben贴心的清洗干净，但腰上些许酸痛还是让他气急了几个小时前ben干的好事。  
“去吃点东西？”  
“嗯哼”  
“想好吃什么欺骗餐了吗？”  
“嗯哼”  
“嗯哼？”  
“反正不吃汉堡…”  
“.…..”  
“看来腰不疼了，自己买…”  
“.…..”

**Author's Note:**

> 本来想好三月之前不再动笔，还是没憋住彩虹屁  
> 昨天就写好了情节肉被卡住，怀念bvs时期本蝙产物  
> 新手上路，脑洞很俗，想看灵与肉的结合所以总是在别扭铺路  
> 短篇废话很多，中英像是山东King，接受学术讨论但是不要太过分的笑话我  
> 对RPF的态度是圈地自萌


End file.
